le parcours du combattant
by violettepoete
Summary: le parcours du combattant de notre archéologue préféré! c'est une scène manqué de Threads Pour La Vie


Auteur: Violette Poète

e-mail: a.belatyahoo.fr

Résumé: le parcours du combattant de notre archéologue préféré…

Genre: Humour (le mien, vous en faites pas si vous comprenez pas, c'est moi)

Disclaimer: mais pourquoi je me fatigue à écrire ça, moi? Bon, je n'ai pas mes entrées à la MGM et ne suis qu'une grande fan de cette magnifique série… euh, vous voyez de laquelle je parle? Je vous avais prévenu que mon humour était pourri!!

Note: tout ça à cause d'une simple question que je me suis posée…

Note2: c'est une missing scene de Threads (Pour la vie)

Note 3: je suis à la recherche d'une fic délire avec MacGyver au Sgc. si quelqu'un l'a vu sur un site, peut-il me faire signe?

merci d'avance!

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation.

Bonne lecture!

Le parcours du combattant

Oma s'est sacrifiée pour nous sauver. Je les regarde, elle et Anubis, commencer leur combat éternel. Puis, ils s'effacent. Une lumière blanche m'aveugle soudain. Je ferme les yeux pour m'en protéger. Lorsque je les rouvre, je suis dans le bureau de Jack. Dans le bureau de Jack? Mais oui, c'est ça! Et… Oh non… je suis entièrement nu. Mais pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi!! Oh, j'entends la voix de Brat'Ac! Et Teal'c!

« Le général O'Neill et le colonel Carter pensent que Daniel Jackson est responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

Non, c'est pas moi, criais-je

Vous aussi, vous entendez des voix?, demande Jack

Je suis dans le bureau! »

Un court instant, je me demande si ce n'est pas Sam qui va venir. Oh, mon Dieu, j'espère que non… Ouf, c'est Jack… Enfin, ouf…

« Ravi de euh, vous voir…

Passez-moi quelque chose. » demandais-je, agacé.

Il me tend un drapeau que je passe autour de ma taille. Au moins, je serais un peu décent… Je sors,gêné. Teal'C et Brat'Ac semblent contents de me voir. Sam regarde ailleurs, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Jack toussote, je me tourne à moitié vers lui. Il a ce sourire qu'il fait lorsqu'il va sortir une vanne.

« Bon, eh bien, vous devriez aller vous habiller et ensuite, revenez ici pour… ramener le drapeau! »

Je déteste avoir raison. En tous cas, la blague a arraché un sourire à Sam. C'était sûrement le but, d'ailleurs. Le pire, c'est que mes quartiers ne sont pas la porte à côté. Et je ne peux pas me changer dans la salle de briefing, ni même dans le bureau de Jack, vu qu'il y a des caméras partout. Donc, je vais devoir traverser la base. Super. Allez, garde la tête haute, Jackson. Bon, courage, ce sera peut-être pas si terrible… J'y vais. Ah, ben oui, c'est moins dur que ce que je pensais. À part des « Docteur Jackson » étonné et quelques sourires en coin, ça va. Ah, par contre, j'ai fait beaucoup d'effet sur la petite Jenny Smith, qui a lâché ses dossiers en me voyant. Je me serais bien proposé pour les lui ramasser, mais mon intuition me dit que ce n'aurait pas été une bonne idée…

Oh, non pitié, ce n'est pas Matheson? Eh si, c'est elle. Je me suis retrouvée sur le chemin de la nymphomane de la base. Franchement, je crois que j'ai eu mon compte de folles furieuses, du genre Vala MalDoran. Elle va me coller pendant des semaines. On peut porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel avant que ledit harcèlement ne commence? Elle me détaille de la tête aux pieds. Au secours, sortez-moi de là! J'ai envie de courir, mais ça non plus, je me dis que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Enfin, l'ascenseur! Chance de chance, je suis tout seul! Je pousse un demi-soupir, vite réprimé.

« Attendez! »

Quelqu'un s'intercale entre les portes. C'est le lieutenant Megan Connelly.

« Do…cteur Jackson. »

Elle se retourne, je sais qu'elle est morte de rire, mais qu'elle se retient. Je grommelle:

« Oh, allez-y, si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

Désolée, réussit-elle à articuler.

C'est pas grave, j'ai vu pire.

Vous avez croisé Matheson?

Tout juste. »

Elle se retourne complètement vers moi, l'air effaré.

« Alors, là, je suis vraiment navrée pour vous.

La prochaine fois, j'espère que j'aurais le temps de leur demander de me renvoyer avec mes fringues.

Je l'espère pour vous aussi. Où êtes vous redescendu?

Dans le bureau du Général.

Si j'étais vous, j'essaierai de récupérer la cassette de surveillance.

Oui. Et la détruire au plus vite. »

Les portes s'ouvrent. Elle réplique, avec un sourire et un clin d'œil:

« Ou la vendre. »

Heureusement, à part des grands sourires à peine caché, rien de spécialement terrible. Ou plutôt, rien d'autre. Je regagne enfin mes quartiers et referme la porte derrière moi. Et pendant que je finis de m'habiller, une pensée me vient. Je ne suis pas misogyne. Loin de là. Je suis certainement l'homme le moins misogyne de cette base…

Mais pourquoi, POURQUOI FAUT-IL QU'IL Y AIT DES FEMMES DANS UNE BASE MILITAIRE?!?

Fin.

Petit commentaire pour faire plaisir?!


End file.
